Disease and Disaster
by tn65loverinuy620jd
Summary: Disease and Disaster Kagome is finally back, but she falls seriously ill and dies. Can Inuyasha find a way to bring back his beloved? Or is all hope lost? This story was on my sisters page. But due to her pen name change. I've moved the story here.
1. Chapter 1

Okay KagomeInuyasha92 here, and here is a new story for you all :) I'm partnered on this story with my sister tn65loverinuy620jd on this one as well, We really hope you all enjoy and please review, we love hearing what you all have to say.

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Inuyasha! He belongs to his creator and no one else.

Chapter one:

It's been about a month now since I've returned to the feudal era. A lot had changed in the time that I was gone, but that's to be expected after three years, right? Things are working out great between Inuyasha and I. About a week ago we moved into our new home, it's so beautiful I love it! Inuyasha and the villagers really out did themselves with everything. Life couldn't be better and I couldn't be happier.

"Good morning Kagome" Inuyasha said to me, he tells me that every morning. Then we snuggle into each others arms, for a while before starting our day.

"Good morning Inuyasha" I always reply back with a smile on my face, he smiles back at me and I can see everything that I'll ever need.

We have never missed one kiss, rather it be a goodnight kiss or a good morning kiss. Although the kiss that we shared this morning wasn't like any other, it was longer and more passionate.

"I don't know if I could live without waking up next to you Kagome, and knowing that you're mine" He told me holding me in his tight embrace.

Once he said that, I had tears of joy in my eyes. "I know what you mean Inuyasha" I said while placing a hand over his cheek, cupping it into my hand. "I love you Inuyasha" I told him with all the love I had in my heart for him, which consumed all of it.

He kissed me once more, he didn't have to say anything I could feel all of his love through his kiss. "I love you too Kagome"

"How about some breakfast koi?" I asked him as I was got up to get dressed, for a long day of miko work and of course my house work.

Inuyasha nodded getting up as well, once he was dressed he replied, "I'll go get a fire started." He then left the room, to do as he promised.

Inuyasha was looking at me kind of weird like, I have no idea why. 'Is there something wrong with my hair? Or maybe there could be something wrong with my outfit?' I thought to myself, as I quickly checked my outfit over it looked fine, I felt my hair and it seemed okay. Now I was starting to wonder just a bit, but I decided not to question it until the food was cooked and served.

He was still staring at me the same way, even while we ate. It was almost like he didn't even notice the food much.

"Kagome?" He said in a serious tone. It's never good when he uses that tone.

'uh-oh what's wrong?' I thought as I replied "Yes, love?"

He takes one more good look before replying back, "Are you...feeling okay today, Kagome?" With a concerned look in his eyes.

I thought about it for a minute but yeah I felt alright, I didn't feel sick if that's what he meant. "Yeah, I feel fine Inuyasha, why do you ask?"

"Your scent...doesn't smell right." He sniffs me a couple of times "I can smell sickness on you, but I don't see anything wrong"

"Maybe it's just my clothes? I haven't washed this kimono since the last time I was helping treat sick villager, which was...umm...about three or four days ago. I didn't get anything on it so I didn't worry about it." I told him.

Inuyasha shakes his head and says "I hope that's all it is, cause I don't think I can part with you again now that you're back." Once he said that I could see the worry hidden behind his eyes come forth.

I give him a small smile and place my hand on his shoulder, "Inuyasha, I'm not going anywhere, I'm here to stay. Until the day I die" I said reassuringly.

After breakfast I went into the village and started to head towards Kaede's hut. Once I arrived I said hello to Kaede and started my work.

About half way through the day, around lunch time Kaede called "Kagome, can you please come here?"

I thought nothing of it at first, Kaede always asks me if I can come and help her. Naturally I said "Sure Kaede" with a smile, "What is it?" I asked politely while walking towards her.

"Let me look at ye" Kaede said to me, so I let her look "something seems off about you today."

'Oh no not this again! I feel fine, just fine!' I thought to myself just before saying. " Not you too Kaede"

She looked at me funny "What do ye mean, not me too?"

I took a deep breath and began to explain, "Inuyasha said the same thing this morning as well, but I feel fine Kaede I really do" I persisted to tell her.

"Ah, well child, it would do ye well not to underestimate your husbands nose, Kagome" She said to me like the wise old woman she is.

"What are you trying to say, Kaede?" I asked her, not really understanding what she meant. I started to feel nervous just then, about this whole conversation.

Kaede seemed to think about it for a moment, "Do ye remember that villager from three days ago?"

"Yes" I replied back. I'm really not liking this, not at all.

She gave me a stern look, "That villager had a very rare and deadly disease. It is highly contagious." She then thought some more about the subject " Tell me, child, did ye wash your clothes? Or change them since you treated that man?"

The blood in my veins froze at that moment, I started to feel numb, tears forming in my eyes. I didn't need to respond, my face told Kaede everything she needed to know. After what seemed like a while, I gathered up my courage and asked "Why do you ask? Kaede, what do my clothes have to do with this?"

She looked me in the eye " I asked because, Inuyasha came to me this morning, while you were out picking herbs. He was worried. It seems your husband smells the same sickness on you, the same one the villager man had that passed on."

My eyes grew wide "Are you sure about this Kaede?" I asked her, I didn't know what else to ask or say.

She nodded and replied "Yes, child."

She walked away, grabbed what looked to be like a piece of paper and came back "This is a note from his village, it seems more have died and become ill from the same sickness."

I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't believe it!

Reality soon set in, I shook my head, "NO!" I shouted while running out of the hut.

'This can't be happening!'

Okay here is the first chapter to Disease and Disaster! What did every one think? Please review and let us know :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright every one here is chapter two :) Please read and enjoy, also please remember to review when you are finished, we love hearing every ones thoughts on the story.**

**Chapter two:**

Kagome ran deep into the forest of Inuyasha, straight to the Sacred tree, standing at the base of the tree, tears in her eyes. She fell down and onto her knees. Looking up at the sky with tears still flowing, making two fist she screamed and punched the tree with all her might. 'Why now, when I just get back?...Why is this happening?' Kagome thought to herself as she cried into her hands.

Just then a flash of red and silver rushed towards her, and kneeled down beside her. Inuyasha took her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. He Tried his best to comfort her as Kagome cried and cried into Inuyasha's shoulder. Placing her arms around him.

Once she was able to speak, she cried to him "Oh Inuyasha, what are we going to do?...This cannot be real, it just can't be!" Nothing made sense to her anymore. Her world was turned up side down and she didn't know what to do but cry.

"Shhh, I know Kagome. We well get through this, do you hear me? We will, I swear it. I promised to you with my life and damn it that's what I'm going to do." Inuyasha took a deep breath and his voice became quite. "Even if I have to kill Sesshōmaru for the Tenseiga" He held her even closer to him now "I will save you Kagome, I promise."

Kagome squeezed Inuyasha harder at that moment, "But Inuyasha...what if...what if I can't be saved?" She asked him. Inuyasha looked down at her with the most caring eyes any one could possess.

"You can Kagome, you can be." He reassured her, he then lifted her up bridal style and carried her home.

Kagome was still her normal self, she showed no signs of the illness. She did everything that she used to; cooking, cleaning, helping out, everything. She was still Kagome, that was until a week later. That's when it all started.

Her symptoms started appearing, when she started eating very little if anything, food no longer appealed to her making her weaker and weaker. From there she would always be vomiting, or constantly feeling like she was going too. Severe pain would consume her, even when she couldn't bare it a moment longer, it continued. Kagome cried and cried from the constant pain and from everything that was happening to her. Everything went down hill from there, with no sign of progress.

Both of them hoped the deadly disease would go away and that she would get better. Sadly enough though those hopes died the day she could no longer get out of bed, or even dress herself.

Two days later she became very cold, it was like all the warmth had left her body. When Inuyasha would touch her, she felt dead because of how cold she was.

Inuyasha never once left her side, he held her as close as possible. On the rare occasion when he did have to go somewhere, he carried her with him. They never parted. He tried to keep her hopes up by talking about the happier times and the good old days, most times that would ease the pain for both of them. Until they were always, forced back into reality.

Often he would take her outside, just for some fresh air. She loved it when he would take her outside, to feel the warm sun on her cold body, to feel the wind brush against her skin

He could always smell the illness becoming worse and worse, never could he smell it getting better. This disease was slowly killing her, slowly taking away his precious Kagome. A little more as each day passed, and there was nothing that he could do. No matter how hard he tried nothing worked.

Everything broke Inuyasha's heart, seeing her the way she was, seeing everything go down hill. The sickness had even changed her appearance, she no longer looked like the Kagome he knew and loved, but none of that mattered. Kagome would always be the same to him, she was still just as pretty in Inuyasha's eyes.

Although that didn't hide the truth, he could see it. He wanted badly to do something, anything to help her. He always tried to not show her how bad he was hurting, she was going through enough. She didn't need to hurt any worse than what she was.

Then on the night of the fifteenth day, it was time for Kagome and Inuyasha to say their final goodbyes. She was going to die that night and they both knew it. Inuyasha was sitting on the bed, holding her hand.

Kagome was struggling to speak, but her determination never left her so she continued to try. "Inu...yasha" Kagome painfully and slowly said.

"Yes love, what is it?" Inuyasha asked as he was running his hand through her hair. Tears threatened to spill out but he wouldn't let them.

"I'm...I'm sorry" taking a few deep breaths she continued "for all...of the pain, I've caused you"

She was becoming weaker by the moment, she could barely feel Inuyasha touch her anymore. Once he could see that she was becoming weaker he tightened his grip on her hand.

"Don't you dare. You have nothing to be sorry for" Inuyasha growled softly at her while taking her lovingly in his arms.

"But I was...gone for 3 years...you were...lonely all that time, and now I'm..." Kagome never got the chance to finish her sentence, Inuyasha had quieted her with a loving kiss.

After breaking the kiss Inuyasha said what he needed too before he never would be able. "Kagome, I will save you, I will NOT loss you again...I can't lose you again" Inuyasha said while looking into his wife's teary eyes. "I will find a way to bring you back to me and if I can't I will follow you in death, my love, I promise you that."

Kagome slowly lifted her weak hand to Inuyasha's face. Taking his cheek in her hand she gave him a sad smile. "I know you will...do whatever...it takes to bring me back...but PLEASE don't follow me so soon...I want you...to live a full...and happy life."

"Believe me Kagome if I can't find a way by next month, I will join you in death, my life could never be full or happy without you. You are my life, my happiness, without you, I'm already dead." Inuyasha told her while taking her hand, off of his cheek and pressed it to his lips.

"NO! Inuyasha don't...kill yourself because of me..." Kagome cried, she wasn't going to be like Kikyo and try to make him follow her into death. She couldn't and wouldn't do that to him.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha sighed "There will be nothing left of me without you my koi, my Kagome. In the three years that we were apart, it was slowly killing me, but at least I knew you were safe and that you were alive." A tear escaped his eye just then, "I can't live when I know you truly are gone, Kagome, I love you..."

Kagome's breathing became even heavier at that moment and she knew it was time. Fighting for one last breath she struggled to speak once more. "Inu...yasha...I...love...you..."

Just then while laying in Inuyasha's arms, Kagome Higurashi, faded into the darkness and died. Just as Kikyo had nearly three and a half years ago...

Inuyasha knew it in an instant and he let all the tears fall then. His Kagome was gone, and with her went a piece of him also died.

**Chapter two, what did you all think? Please review and let us know :) As always we love to hear from everyone. Also for those of you who are interested in this story, you should check out our other story we have called "If Only You Knew."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey we are back with chapter three! Please enjoy and review when you are finished reading :) My sister would like to thank Celonhael for their advice. For those of you that have not read their stories that make up The Twilightwar saga you should. Thank you Celonhael for your advice, support, and your stories as well.**

**Chapter three:**

They laid Kagome to rest deep within the forest of Inuyasha. The funeral was kept small and simple, Miroku did the service or at least he tried too. It's not easy putting your closest friend in the ground. Kagome was like a sister to Miroku, just like she was with Sango.

The funeral was hard for everyone, because everyone loved her. It was especially hard on four people; Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and of course Kaede. They were all in tears along with the rest of the village

Inuyasha wanted to have the funeral differently, he wanted to lay her down himself. That way he could cry for the loss of his love, after all real men don't cry right? Or at least they don't in front of anybody. When Kagome passed away in his arms, the tears fell for hours with no sign of stopping.

He would have been a little happier if he could have done it his way, but he knew that she was loved by everyone and that everyone would like to say their goodbyes as well. So he put up with it for them.

As they lowered her into the ground, Inuyasha turned and walked away. Miroku noticed this and started off after him, just then something caught his eye. Appearing off on a hillside stood a woman with long black hair, dressed in miko clothing, she was holding something. From what Miroku could tell it looked like a gem of some sort. Miroku blinked a couple of times than looked again, she was gone.

Miroku shook his head in disbelieve, not knowing what to think he started following Inuyasha once more. He didn't exactly know how he was going to help his friend, but he was sure going to give it all he had.

Sitting on a branch of the Sacred tree was where Miroku found Inuyasha. Miroku smirked, quietly he went under the tree branch and sat down. He knew that Inuyasha would open up when he was ready, and no matter what he was going to be there for his friend regardless of how long it took for Inuyasha to speak.

Inuyasha's mind was racing, and his heart was shattered.

Miroku stayed silent, it felt like hours till Inuyasha finally spoke, and said "Why now?" in a voice barely above a whisper. Miroku didn't say anything for a moment, he tried his best to understand what his friend must have been feeling. He's lost a lot of people that he loved in the past, but never someone like a spouse. Miroku couldn't imagine what it would be like if he did lose Sango.

Slowly he stood up and walked to where Inuyasha could see him. Inuyasha didn't look at him though, he just kept staring into space. Miroku finally spoke just then.

"You know Inuyasha, Kagome probably would have asked the same things if it was you that died." He pointed out to his hurting friend.

Inuyasha didn't say anything for the longest time, Miroku finally went to a near by boulder and sat down upon it.

When Inuyasha did speak he looked over at Miroku this time, and Miroku could see the hurt and suffering behind his eyes.

"Miroku, just go away...I don't feel like talking any more...about this" Inuyasha's voice was low and cold as ice.

Miroku stood back up, brushed off his robes,nodded and replied "As you wish my friend, when you do feel like talking you know we are always there." With that Miroku left, leaving Inuyasha alone.

'There's no point in pushing him to talk, it would only anger him and that wouldn't be good, not now.' Miroku thought as he was walking away and back into the village.

As the sun began to set for the day's end, and the starts appeared in the sky announcing the night. The villagers slowly made their way back to their houses. As for Inuyasha though he remained in the Sacred tree, he never moved, not once.

It was here in the Sacred tree that he felt close to her, to his beloved. Here is where they meant all those years ago, when he was still bound to the tree by Kikyo's arrow. 'Who would of thought love could grow so strong' Inuyasha thought as he was looking back into the past. Tears rolling down his face.

If Inuyasha would have been more aware, he would have noticed the demonic aura at his loves grave. At the grave stood a strange figure, holding what belonged to him. Though you would never know, for the grave looked untouched.

The figure looked to be like a miko, but it was only a disguise. The figure was a woman, a demon that lived for the heartache and suffering of others.

With an evil grin painted on her face, she said "So you and that half demon are the great ones that destroyed Naraku and the jewel of four souls? Hmmm...Well not this time, for your beloved Inuyasha, thinks your dead. My plan worked perfectly." Looking down at the girl she continued. "I do believe that I will enjoy the pain and suffering, the both of you will give off. For it will make me, Hezaa strong enough to rid the world of both of you. Then I will be the famous one."

Hezaa gave off an evil chuckle, "I've watched the both of you for a long time now, and I know your husband's suffering will be great without you. Because without you, what else does he have?"

She started to walk off into the night with Kagome in her arms, "Now let's get your soul and body back together so that I may feed off of your suffering as well. I'll bet it will taste sweet."

Kagome slowly woke up in a cellar, deep within the underground.

'What is this place? I was dead...why am I here? What is going on?' Kagome thought as she looked around the room, trying to identify it.

Kagome tried to get up but something was stopping her, looking down she saw that her wrists were chained loosely to the wall. Kagome was scared beyond believe, after all she did die right? She could remember dying in his arms, Inuyasha's arms.

Tears slowly came to her eyes, she brought her hands up to her face and cried.

"So I see you are awake" said a strange voice, surprising Kagome. The voice was almost as cold as ice.

"Who are you? What have you done?" Kagome demanded "I died, I know I died. What did you do to me?" Kagome concluded, allowing her voice to only become louder and louder as her anger rose.

"My name is Hezaa, and you will know shortly enough Kagome, but first here is some food. After all you have not eaten in weeks." Hezaa finished as she placed the food where Kagome could reach.

She then left not saying a word more.

**Hello everyone, well here was chapter three :) My sister and I do own Hezaa, we have all rights to her and her only! Please review and let us know what you thought on this :) We would love to see more reviews come in.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay everybody here it is :) As always we hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review letting us know what you thought of it.**

**Chapter four:**

Inuyasha was walking and pacing the ground, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know where to start or even how to. Stressed out from trying to think about it, the more time he spent thinking the further away his goal would be.

Giving up he decided to go talk to Kaede thinking she might be able to help.

"Ah Inuyasha what brings ye here today?" Kaede asked as Inuyasha walked into the hut.

"I need help" He said with his head down.

"Aye, well come here Inuyasha. Take a seat" once he did she added "now what may I help ye with today?" Kaede asked

"What can I do to bring Kagome back to me?" He said in a depressed tone.

"Ye mean bring her back to life?"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry to say this Inuyasha, but there is no way. What's dead is dead and can no longer be among the living." Kaede told him in a gentle voice.

Inuyasha's anger rose then "Come on you old hag, there has to be someway to bring her back! Some kind of spell, anything!" He yelled while slamming his fist through the floor.

Kaede sighed "I am truly sorry Inuyasha, ye must stop this nonsense and let Kagome rest in peace. There is no way to bring back what is dead."

Inuyasha was pissed, there had to be some way to bring her back there just had to be.

"Actually Inuyasha there is a way, but only one. Only your brother's sword is capable of this task." Kaede told him, just remembering that fact herself.

"Then I will have to hunt him down and take the sword from him! Even if that means I have to kill him, Kagome means the world to me and I will do whatever necessary to bring her back." Inuyasha vowed.

"Inuyasha, stop this, you know Kagome would not approve of such things" Kaede warned.

"Do I look like I care? I promised her that I would save her and I never go back on my word" Inuyasha growled

"Very well then Inuyasha, but be warned if Kagome's ghost does come back and sits you, be ready."

"Keh! Like I care about being sat, all I want is my wife back." Inuyasha yelled as he ran out of the hut.

Inuyasha didn't make it to far before Miroku spotted and stopped him.

"What do you want monk? Get out of my way!" Inuyasha growled

"Listen Inuyasha there's something I need to tell you." Miroku replied

Inuyasha sighed "What is it Miroku? What could you possibly have to say to me of interest now?"

"Listen Inuyasha right when you left the funeral I noticed a woman standing on the hillside. She was dressed like a miko, and she was also holding a gem of some kind." Miroku tried to explain.

"What on earth are you talking about Miroku?" Inuyasha shot at him

"To be honest I'm not entirely sure, but I don't think she was a miko."

"And what does this have to do with me getting Kagome back!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku.

Shaking his head Miroku continued to speak "Inuyasha something is not right here, if she was a true miko then why couldn't I sense her spiritual powers?"

"I don't know and honestly I don't care! Now if your done monk, I'm going to find a way to bring my wife back!" Inuyasha said while leaping off into the forest.

"INUYASHA!...INUYASHA!" Miroku called after him, with no sign of him coming back, Miroku sighed 'Why can't I ever get him to listen to me' He thought as he walked back to his hut. Disappointment written all over his face.

Inuyasha ran until he was close to Kagome's grave, walking he slowly approached Kagome. He knelt down on one knee and softly spoke to her, "Kagome I will return you to the land of the living very soon. I'm going to find Sesshomaru, he will either kill me or help me. One way or another we'll be together again soon koi" Inuyasha told his love, as tears threaten to spill over once more.

Now if only Inuyasha knew that his love wasn't down in the ground anymore, instead she was faraway watching the scene play out.

Out of no where, Kagome heard an icy cold voice coming from across the room. Her head shot towards the voice, only to see a silhouette standing there.

"So Kagome, tell me how does it feel to watch your lover suffer? Knowing that both of your suffering will allow my power to grow?" Hezaa asked her, as she walked out from the darkness, with an evil glare in her eyes.

Just the sight of Hezaa made her feel sick, "You will never win Hezaa! Inuyasha will come for me, you'll see I believe in him!" Kagome yelled

"Ah, and just how will he find you my dear?" Hezaa asked Kagome.

Kagome didn't know how to answer her, she just knew that she could always count on Inuyasha and she wasn't going to stop now.

"My plan worked perfectly" Hezaa said with a chuckle

"What plan?" Kagome demanded

"Well my plan of sending that sick villager to your village of course."

"What? You sent that sick man?"

"Of course I did, how else could I have done all this?" Hezaa said with another evil grin upon her face. "And now your beloved believes you are six feet under the ground. Oh and as you well know he is on his way now to see his brother Sesshomaru. I will make his journey a living hell, that I can promise you."

"Why you son of a bitch! How dare you do this to me, to my family!" Kagome yelled very frustrated, "What have we done to you to make you do this to us?" She demanded to know.

"Simple enough really, you were happy and joyful. Yuck! I hate happy and joyful, I prefer pain and suffering. Wouldn't you agree?" Her grin grew wider as she narrowed her eyes, walking closer to Kagome. Bending down she took Kagome's chin into her hand, "You see my dear Kagome you must suffer as well."

"I will never agree with you!" Kagome spat out. Hearing all of this made Kagome's skin crawl, 'what else could this evil woman have planned? What more can she possibly do?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Now Kagome, let us watch your husband suffer." Hezaa said as she turned to make another image appear.

**There you all have it chapter four! Please review and let us know what you thought :) We love hearing from all of you and what you have to say.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello every one :) We are back with chapter five, please read and enjoy!**

**Chapter five:**

Hezaa gathered up a huge horde of demons of all kinds. The smartest and bravest of the demons came forth to discuss with her.

"Yes mistress, what may we do for you?" He said while bowing to Hezaa.

"I need you all to go on a mission for me." She plainly stated

"Ahh and what may that be?" The demon asked with curiosity.

"I want you to go and kill the half-demon Inuyasha" Hezaa ordered.

The demon stood up just then, "And what is in this deal for us?"

Hezaa chuckled "If you do this for me now, you get to keep your life's. How's that?" She replied while taking her finger and sliding it across his throat.

The demon gulped, "Y..yes your greatness, that's more than fair. But might I ask why?"

"Easy, I wish to see him suffer with a great deal of pain." She replied with an evil glare.

"It will be done your greatness, when shall we take off?"

"You shall leave soon as I finish speaking, understood?"

The demon nodded, "Yes ma'am"

"Good, now while you are out there, I shall be controlling your every move" Hezaa commanded.

"Umm...yes...ma..ma'am" the demon replied.

"Now go!" She ordered.

With that said the demons headed off to murder Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was running trying to reach his half brother's castle, he halted to a stop when he noticed that a horde of demons heading in his direction. "What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked them.

"Are you Inuyasha?" One of the demons demanded to know.

"Yeah and what of it?" Inuyasha was pissed off, he needed to reach Sesshomaru's castle and get the Tenseiga.

"We've been sent to kill you, PREPARE TO DIE!" The demon said as he ran towards Inuyasha with his sword. The other demons followed after.

Inuyasha easily avoided the attack, while pulling out the Tetsusaiga. "I don't know who sent you and I don't care! I'm ending this now" Inuyasha stated.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled as he released the attack, killing all the demons but one with that one swipe.

The smartest of the demons had enough knowledge to dodge the attack. Even though he dodged the worst of it, the attack still weakened him.

"You will pay for that half-breed" He spat out as the blood started to pour out from his mouth.

The battle continued on and on, and even with his sword the battle was rough.

This demon wasn't going to go down easily. After all Hezaa knew all of Inuyasha's moves, from watching him fighting Naraku.

Inuyasha had no idea that this other demon was being controlled by someone else. What Inuyasha did know was that he would have to end this fight soon. If he was to reach Sesshomaru's castle any time soon.

Another thing Inuyasha didn't know was that he was only going further way from his beloved, not any closer. Kagome however did know this, she was watching everything play out.

She could no longer watch, it was all becoming too much for her to handle. Seeing her husband suffer in both mind and body, was too much. Kagome closed her eyes and looked away while letting a tear fall down her cheek.

"You may look away all you want Kagome. Rather you watch or not I can still feel your sorrow, the pain within your heart, and it's giving me more power than you could imagine." Hezaa said with an evil laugh.

This made her mad "Go to hell!" Kagome yelled while pulling on her chains, only to find herself wincing in pain.

Hezaa slowly walked up to Kagome taking her roughly by the chin. "No my dear, this time I will make you feel like you are in hell. I have watched you and the half-breed for many years. I will be the one to destroy you both. Naraku may have failed but I certainly will not" Hezaa replied with a smile.

"If you think looking away will help, trust me it won't for you can still hear your husband's suffering. I win no matter what you do." It was after Hezaa said this Kagome heard Inuyasha cry out in pain.

Fear and hopelessness could be seen in Kagome's eyes, at that moment.

"Really Kagome" Hezaa said while shaking her head. "You are making this way to easy for me. I have only just begun with my torcher and already you have given power that is just going to help me make your husband suffer even more." She finished.

'What do I do? How do I beat her at this?...Inuyasha doesn't even know I'm alive and that I'm trapped here. I can't help but worry about him and feel his pain.' Kagome thought.

Then the answer became clear, 'I have to be strong for us both it's the only way. I need to believe that he can take on anything she throws at him and that we can be together once more.' Kagome thought to herself.

Letting go of Kagome's chin Hezaa turned back to the mirror. "It seems your husband is starting to lose this fight my dear." She stated.

"What! No...that can't be!" yelled Kagome "INUYASHA!" Kagome looked up just in time to watch her husband fall to the ground. "INUYASHA! Please get up!" she yelled out, knowing her husband could not hear her she watched in horror. The next thing she saw was Inuyasha getting back up and on to his feet. She sighed in relieve.

"Seems your husband managed to survive that attack after all, but then again I was hoping he would. I can't have my fun end just yet, now can I?" she said while looking back at Kagome.

"I shall return my dear Kagome. I need to prepare for my next deadly deed." Hezaa said while walking out of the room.

Hezaa may have left, but the mirror image of Inuyasha fighting to stay conscious played on in front of Kagome. This was just too much for Kagome even though she knew all of this was Hezaa's plan to grow stronger. She couldn't help but cry.

"Oh Inuyasha..." Kagome started to say, but then a voice came to her out of no where.

"Stay strong child for you know your husband will not fail you." The voice said.

Kagome looked all around her but she couldn't see anyone, "Who who's there?" asked Kagome.

"That is not important Kagome just believe in Inuyasha. He has always come for you has he not?" The voice asked

"Yes he has always come for me" Kagome answered.

"Then be strong and don't give up. For you know Inuyasha will save you." With that said the voice was gone.

"I will stay strong for you Inuyasha, I will" Kagome said looking back to the mirror. Only to find it was blank.

**Okay everyone here is chapter five :) we hope you enjoyed this chapter and please remember to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, I am updating this early as a surprise to my sister :) Happy Birthday sis!**

**Chapter six:**

Picking himself up off the ground Inuyasha could feel every muscle in his body ache. 'Damn, where did those demons come from and who sent them?' Inuyasha thought to himself, he couldn't think of any one who could have sent them. As for where did they come from, he wasn't really concerned about that one. There are demons all over the place, it was that second question that had him stumped.

Using his sword as a crouch he slowly started he journey once more. The further he walked the stronger Sesshomaru's scent became. Inuyasha knew he was now close to his brother, he wouldn't have much more to go.

Inuyasha quickly sped up his pace, he didn't want to waste any time. Not paying any attention to the path ahead he fell over a tree root, face first into the dirt. He then heard Sesshomaru's voice at that moment.

"So I see your still unable to handle yourself in battle half-breed." Sesshomaru said in his usual cold and emotionless voice.

"Shut up, and let's cut to the chase. I only need one thing from you, and it's not anything you have to say that I'm interested in." Growled Inuyasha as he struggled to get up from the ground. Only making it to his knees.

"Oh and what might that be Inuyasha?"

"I want the Tenseiga, and I'll do whatever it takes to get it!"

"Ah and why do you need my sword? May I ask?"

"I need it to bring back my wife."

"Oh and when did she pass away? As far as I can tell she is still among the living." Sesshomaru pointed out

"You bastard! How dare you play with my emotions. Kagome died in my arms, of course she's dead."

"Well then little brother you are weaker than I thought you to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You should leave here and go back home. For that is where your answer lies." With that said Sesshomaru turned and left the clearing.

'What could he possibly have meant? Kagome isn't alive...is she?' Inuyasha thought to himself, shaking his head he thought again 'No, she died in my arms, she's not alive.'

Inuyasha didn't know what to do, didn't know what his next step should be. Slowly he rose to his feet once more, not knowing what else to do he decided to follow his brother's advice.

As he was walking back to the village he remembered what Miroku had told him before. 'There was a woman dressed like a miko, but I didn't sense any spiritual powers from her.' Inuyasha halted to a stop and his eyes grew wide, 'It had to be that woman...but what did she do?'

Still not sure what was really going on and not knowing who or what to believe, he pushed on.

"So your husband is going to head back home is he?" chuckled Hezaa. "Well not if I have any say about it."

Unsure of what she was planning Kagome asked "What are you going to do?"

"Just watch my dear and you shall see." Hezaa answered and with a wave of her hand, she made the wind grow stronger.

Kagome watched in horror as the fierce wind picked up her wounded beloved, "Please stop! Don't do this!" She yelled to Hezaa.

With another wave of Hezaa's hand Inuyasha was throw miles away.

"No!" Kagome yelled, trying her hardest not to cry. The tears came quickly any way to her eyes. Sinking to her knee's with a hopeless feeling she cried.

"That's right my dear cry and give me more power. The more I break you emotionally the more my powers grow." Hezaa told her with a grin on her face.

"Your nothing but a piece of shit!" Kagome stood up then with a look of fire within her eyes "I'm done with your games!" Kagome said while wiping her eyes.

"Your not getting anything from me anymore. Do you hear me? Nothing!"

"Oh I hear you alright, well we will just have to wait and see about that, now wont we?" Hezaa replied while taking Kagome's throat in her hands.

"Kill me I don't care" Kagome choked out.

"No my dear, I cannot kill you just yet. How can I, when it's now time for your husband to watch you suffer?"

"And how are you going to do that?" Kagome asked her.

"Like this" Hezaa said as she dug her finger nails into Kagome's neck, just enough to draw some blood.

Kagome watched in disgust as Hezaa brought her bloody nails to her lips. "You see Kagome I can take any form with just a drop of blood." Hezaa explained.

Kagome continued to stare in horror as Hezaa took her form. "Don't feel bad my dear for you will still be able to watch." With a snap of her finger Hezaa was gone.

"Please Inuyasha don't fall for her tricks" Kagome whispered.

**Okay here was chapter six! Please review and tell us what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone, tn65loverinuy620jd here. My sister KagomeInuyasha92 has stepped away from the story for now. So until they return, which I hope they do! The chapters will be just me writing them. Please enjoy and remember review when you're done. Thanks! Now on to the story!

*Warning thoughts of suicide. You've been warned. Skip this chapter if you don't agree with such things.*

Chapter 7

"Where the hell did that gust wind come from?" Growled InuYasha. "And where the hell am I?"

Looking around the area InuYasha noticed he was blown faraway from the village.

"Damn! Now I'm farther away then before. What is going on around here? First all those demons, and now a gust of wind that throws me farther from the village. It almost feels like...like Naraku is back, and up to his old tricks."

Picking himself out of the hole he was in. He looked up to see a woman standing off in the distance.

"It...it can't be!? Ka...Kagome..but how you're dead?"

InuYasha just stood and stared, were his eyes playing tricks on him. But his nose and ears both said it was her.

"Do I look dead to you koibito? Answered Hezaa in Kagome's form. With the blood Hezaa took from Kagome. She was able change her smell and voice to sound just like Kagome.

"This...this can't be...you died in my arms...I watched them put you in the ground!" Exclaimed InuYasha not knowing what to believe at this moment.

"The karma has allowed me to return to you."

Walking up to her, he placed a hand on her cheek looking deep into her eyes. "Kagome! I...I thought I lost you forever."

From her underground jail Kagome watch as InuYasha leaned down and kissed Hezaa on the lips.

"Oh InuYasha can't you tell that's not me? Please you can't...just can't fall for her tricks InuYasha." But through the mirror she watched InuYasha lead Hezaa deep into the forest. A chill ran up Kagome's spine.

'Oh no! He wouldn't. He can't...he has to know that's not me...somehow.' As Kagome thought to herself. She started feeling hopeless. The worst part now was having to watch her husband with this vile woman.

Sinking to her knees, Kagome made a fist. Punching the hard ground with all her might. Tears ran down her cheeks,and she left out a loud cry. Somewhere off in the distance Kagome swore she heard Hezaa laughing.

"You b.i.t.c.h. don't you dare touch my husband!"

But the laugh only got louder, as Hezaa continued to take InuYasha deeper into the forest.

"Kagome! I've missed you so much. You don't know how good it feels to hold you again."

"Well koibito why don't you show me?" Hezaa asked InuYasha, while thinking of how her plans were working out perfectly.

'That's it half breed. And after we make love I shall revile my true form. Your dear Kagome will watch you take me. This is working out better than I ever thought possible.'

Slowly InuYasha kissed Hezaa's neck, working her kimono open to kiss the top of her shoulders. "You're just as lovely as I remember." InuYasha said removing the kimono from her body.

"Oh InuYasha! It's been way to long. Let's just take our time and truly enjoy each other."

"Whatever you want koibito." InuYasha said while removing his kimono as well. "Why don't we try for that little pup you always wanted Kagome?"

"I think that sounds wonderful!" Said Hezaa as she helped InuYasha remove his pants.

Laying Kagome down gently on the ground, or so he thought was Kagome. He slowly took his time making sure she was ready for him to enter her.

As InuYasha prepared to take Hezaa. Kagome watched with red eyes, she never felt such pain as she did at that moment. Hezaa was not only gaining power from her heart break. But now she was getting pleasure from the man Kagome loved more than life its self.

"I can't take this...its to much." Seeing a knife laying next to her last plate of food. Kagome picked it up. 'Is this really the only way out she thought while holding the knife in her hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy the chapter everyone. And please review afterwards!**

***Warning thoughts of suicide. You've been warned. Skip this chapter if you don't agree with such things.***

**Chapter 8**

Kagome continued to stare at the knife in her hands. The helpless look on her face reflecting back at her from the blade of the knife. While the scene of Hezaa making passionate love to her husband played in the mirror in front of her.

Resting the knife on her neck, she started to apply pressure. Just as she was getting ready to end it all. The voice from before came to her again. Kagome stopped, and left the knife fall to the ground with a gasp!

"This is not the way Kagome. There is someone who needs you to live. Please! Kagome there is more in your life to live for other than Inuyasha now." Said the voice.

"But...I...can't stand this anymore. It's...it's to much for me to watch now." Pleaded Kagome as tears fell down her cheeks. "I...I just want out of here, I can't watch Hezaa's horror show anymore."

"Be strong my child so the new life in you will also grow strong."

Kagome froze when she hear what the voice had said. Slowly Kagome placed her hands on her stomach. Realization finally struck her, and she started to cry harder.

'I'm...I'm pregnant! Mine and Inuyasha's child, I had no idea I was with child.' Thought Kagome. 'If that voice would not have stopped me.'

Kagome shuck her mind clear of the thoughts that came to her. A smile came to Kagome's face, she had a new reason to live and get away from Hezaa's game.

"I'm ending this now Hezaa. There's no way you're torturing me or my child."

An idea came to her. Picking the knife back up she tried to pick the lock on the chains, but it didn't work. Kagome wasn't done yet though nothing was going to stop her now.

**Back with Hezaa**

Now that Hezaa had violated Inuyasha without him knowing it. She decided it was time to show herself. Looking down at the woman laying on his bare chest he started to say. "I love you ka..." Inuyasha froze this wasn't his Kagome.

"Who are you." Growl Inuyasha while quickly going for his pants and sword. "How did you trick me so easily?"

"My name is Hezaa and I must say that was wonderful! It been years since I've enjoyed any man or demon in that kind of love-making. Kagome is truly lucky to have such a man."

"What do you want, you...you dirty bitch?"

"Aw my dear Inuyasha, you see you are still giving me more than you know. The grief and despair you are giving me now is wonderful. You see Inuyasha I am a demon that lives off of pain and suffering. And what you are feeling now is helping me grow in power. I will be able to kill you in no time."

"Not if I have any say in it." Inuyasha growled out while the Tessiaga transformed in his hands.

"I would think twice before attacking me Inuyasha. Not if you value your wife's life."

Stopping in his tracks, Inuyasha lowered his head.

"You did it! You're the one Miroku saw at the funeral. Where is she? Tell me now!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I don't think after she watched you make love to me that she is living anymore."

"What! How? Kagome couldn't see us."

"That's what you think Inuyasha. Your Kagome is now chained within my cell, in there is a special mirror that allows her to watch everything I wish her too."

"KAGOME! Please...forgive me." Inuyasha cried out while falling to his knees. Growling under his breath he started hitting the ground with his fist.

"That's it half-breed suffer, you are only making me stronger." Laughed Hezaa in her usual cold icy voice.

"Here Inuyasha would you like to see your beloved? I'm sure she is suffering just as much as you."

With a wave of her hand Hezaa made a mirror appear in front of Inuyasha. But to Hezaa's surprise, Kagome was not there.

"What the hell?! How can this be!?" Growled an angry Hezaa.

'She was supposed to have killed herself, I left that knife there for that very reason.' Thought Hezaa.

"It really makes no difference now, I have gathered enough power from you both to start my plan. Although I will need one more thing from you both...However I must wait for the next part to begin." With an evil laugh she was gone in a flash.

Slowly rising to his feet Inuyasha felt dirty. How could he live with himself after taking Hezaa last night? And now he knew Kagome was forced to watch it all.

'I can't expect her to forgive me, I should have known it wasn't her. She would've known if it was the other way around. How will I ever be able to look Kagome in the eyes again?' Inuyasha thought while looking at Tessiaga.

Placing his trusty sword to his neck. He slowly started applying pressure. Blood started to show on the blade.

'I'm sorry Kagome.' He thought before a voice came to him.

"Do not be fool Inuyasha."

"Who's there? Leave before I kill you too!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"You can not kill what is already dead. Put your sword away Inuyasha. You need to get past this, Kagome is in need of you. Now more than ever."

"Kagome would be better off with someone who can't be tricked. How can I ever face her now,? After what I did?"

"Because Inuyasha you and Kagome are stronger than you know. You swore to protect her did you not? Just as I said I would protect both of you forever."

It was then Inuyasha froze in shock, he now knew who was speaking to him.

"You're right...I did, and I don't go back on my word!"

Placing Tessiaga back in its sheath, he was off in a flash.

"My work is done for now." Said the voice quietly.

As Inuyasha ran he could only think of Kagome.

'What do I say? How would I even begin?" Either way please...Kagome, I beg of you...please wait for me. Please don't give up on me, not now. I swear we'll get through this mess. Together!'

**There you all have it! Can you guess who the voice is? Let us know what you think, you might be right :) Please review and let us know what you think and what you thought of the chapter. Love hearing from all of you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Everyone please enjoy the next chapter and please review when you're done.**

**Chapter 9**

Once Kagome realized the knife would not work on the locks that held the chains around her wrist. She came up with another idea. When one of Hezaa's demon guards brought her afternoon meal. Kagome used the knife along with her spiritual powers to kill the demon. Luckily the demon held the very keys she needed to get unbound. Kagome wasted no time leaving that horrible place.

Once Kagome made it out of the underground cave she breathed in the fresh air around her. Even though she wasn't truly free yet it still felt better to be outside. Looking around the area she noticed her surroundings. Finding that she was in deed farther from home then she liked. Time was not on her side, as well as not having her bow and arrows for protection.

'I need to hurry and get back home. I can't do much with this knife. I was lucky Hezaa's demon didn't know I had it. Plus that demon wasn't planning on attacking me. The next demon might be out for a meal. And close quarter combat is not my idea of fighting a demon.' Kagome thought while running through the forest.

After her long journey home, Kagome made it back by night fall. Even though she was home it didn't feel like home. Not when InuYasha wasn't there beside her. Kagome was torn she wanted to go find InuYasha, but now that she knew she was with child. She wasn't going to risk being captured again.

'Please hurry home Inuyasha, I miss you so much.'

Kagome decided when morning came she would go to Miroku. She would explain what happened and hope Miroku could help her find her husband.

As Kagome settled down for the night. Hezaa watched a little distance from the hut. As Hezaa watched Kagome through the hut window, a smile came to her face.

'So I was right, she is with child. Excellent seems the last part of plan will be here before I thought. I shall leave you for now. But I will return for you and your child when the time is right.' Hezaa thought to herself before leaving the area.

Inuyasha ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He didn't know what he was going to say to Kagome, he didn't even know if he could face her. But he knew he had to, he knew Kagome would forgive him. But how do you forgive yourself? The words of the strange voice came back to him.

(You and Kagome are stronger than you know .)

Shaking his head to clear his mind of all that happened with Hezaa. He moved on ward only thinking of his Kagome.

'Kagome! As long as you're safe I don't care what happens. We will get through this together.' As he thought of Kagome a smile came to his face. 'I'm coming koi wait and see I'll always protect you.'

**Back at with Kagome early morning**

As the morning light started to shine through the small hut's windows. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. As she woke up she could feel every bone in her body ache. She slept little last night, she felt like something was taking her strength.

"I...I need...to get...up, I need to..get Miroku."

Kagome tried to stand, but she found it impossible. Giving up, she rolled over and decided to rest a little more.

It was evening when she woke up again. She was cold and hungry and still had no strength to get up. She getting weaker as time went on. As her eyes closed, and before she passed out. She heard a voice, but not any voice his.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha wasted no time getting Kagome to Kaede's hut. He explained everything to Keade while she worked on Kagome.

"What's wrong with her Keade?"

Keade wasn't sure how Inuyasha was going to take the news. She knew Inuyasha would either take the news good or bad. But he had every right to know.

"I will tell ye Inuyasha, but promise to keep calm and open minded." Inuyasha only nodded yes.

While she started heating the water for Kagome's special tea, Keade explained everything to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is pregnant from what I can tell almost a month. With everything Hezaa has put her through, the stress and pregnancy is making her very weak. She needs rest as well as food to get her strength back."

Inuyasha was happy, but he didn't show it. He was going to be a father something he had never thought possible.

Looking from Kagome to Keade he asked the dreaded question.

"Do...you think she'll make it?"

"Time and special care should be all she needs." Keade said while grinding the herbs for Kagome's tea.

"Kaede?" Inuyasha asked looking back at Kagome. "Can...can I do it, I mean can you show me. I want to be able to assist you and help you take care of her."

"As you wish Inuyasha, I'll show you what to do."

After the water was heated Kaede showed Inuyasha how to mix the water and ground herbs. Next they needed to get the tea into Kagome. Sitting Kagome's back against his chest he tilted her head back a little. As Kaede started giving Kagome the tea. It seemed like forever till all the tea was gone.

"We shall wait for two hours before giving her more. For now just try to get her to take warm water once in awhile. That should help keep her body temperature up."

"Okay Kaede I will." Inuyasha said while hold Kagome close.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy. And remember review at the end!**

**Chapter 10**

It was late at night when Kagome finally woke. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked to her right. She smiled when saw InuYasha at her side.

"How are you feeling koi?" He asked her.

"Terrible! I feel so weak, and I hurt all over."

She tried to sit up, but he gently pushed her back down.

"Just lay there and rest, you're still weak."

"Why do I feel like this?" Kagome asked InuYasha taking one his hands.

Giving her hand a small squeeze, he started to explain everything Keade had told him. When he was done telling Kagome all that she needed to know. Kagome looked into his golden eyes and asked.

"So...are you happy that you'll be a father soon?"

InuYasha sadly looked away, before continuing.

"Kagome, I...I don't know what to say. All I know is I messed up big time. I sure as hell don't deserve your forgiveness."

Weakly she pulled on his hand, trying to get him to lay beside her.

"Yes you do InuYasha!" She tried to yell, but she was to weak for it to be yell. "Hezaa tricked us both InuYasha. Just please don't blame yourself. But please tell me she's dead."

Shaking his head no, InuYasha thought for a minute.

"You know Kagome, she's not done with us yet."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked him with fear in her eyes.

"I know her smell know, after she transformed back to her true self after...you know. I caught her sent, and I could smell it around the hut when I came home."

Kagome looked at InuYasha and said exactly what he was thinking.

"The baby!"

After two weeks of special care from Keade and InuYasha. Kagome was starting to improve. Keade told InuYasha that Kagome was well enough to go home.

"It feels so good to be home again." Kagome said while InuYasha helped her sit by the fire pit.

It was only to days ago that she finally found the strength to sit up on her own. But InuYasha didn't answer her, he just quietly worked on starting the fire.

"InuYasha, are you okay? You haven't said a word since we left Keade's.

Rising from the fire, InuYasha took a seat next to Kagome.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

But her only looked away from her.

"InuYasha, please answer me what is it." Kagome begged while tears came to his eyes.

"Kagome, I know you forgive me...but I still can't forgive myself. And when Keade said about you carrying our baby, I felt even worse."

Kagome laid her head on InuYasha's shoulder. Trying her best to comfort him as he spoke.

"How can I be a father, when I failed being a husband?"

"Oh InuYasha! You didn't fail, don't you see if you did truly fail. I wouldn't be here at all. Keade told me how you took care of me. She said you fed me, and gave me the herbal teas I needed plus so much more."

Moving to his side, she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Then she continued.

"And this new life in here will need us both. We will do this! Together! It will be hard at first, but we can do this, I know we can!"

"No Kagome, this is far worse than you know."

"What do you mean InuYasha?" Kagome asked while squeezing his hand.

"Hezaa is still out there and I think she's just as bad as Naraku. And if I'm right, she's not done with us yet. Kagome, I don't know when she'll return. But I think this time she'll be after more than just you and me."

"I know InuYasha, but at least we know what to expect now."

It was at that moment a yawn came to her.

"Come on lets get you to bed Kagome."

Taking her hand he helped her stand for the first time in weeks. Using InuYasha for support, she slowly took her first steps. Once she made it to their bed and laid down, he covered her up. Giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Just sleep Kagome, you're still weak. I'll watch over you and protect you both."

"Thank you InuYasha, I love you."

"I love you too Kagome." He said while leaving the room.

It was when he left the room. A scent came to him. Anger and fear quickly came to his face. Going to the front door he moved the flap to the side. Looking out the door he smelled again to be sure.

"Not this time Hezaa, you will NOT lay a finger on her. You have no idea what I'm truly capable of." InuYasha said under his breath.

Deep in the woods Hezaa only laughed to herself.

"No half breed, you have no idea what I am capable of yet either. And I also know all half breeds have a time of weakness. And when I find out yours, your child will be mine."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, sorry for the short chapter last time. I was short on time but in my opinion something is better than nothing. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Enjoy and review please!**

**Chapter 11**

Hezaa kept a close watch on Inuyasha, she was determined to find his time of weakness. While of course keeping herself well out of Inuyasha's range of smell and sight. She did however notice Kagome was getting her strength back.

'Soon Kagome, I will imprison you again and I will not fail in killing you and your husband.'

Hezaa couldn't help but smile, thinking of how this pitiful woman might have been able to escape her once. Although she would not be so lucky next time. The half-breed would die as well as Kagome, and the child would be hers for the taking. Hezaa would enjoy this more than the first encounter she had with hanyou and miko.

As for finding out Inuyasha's weakness, she wouldn't have to wait to long. For this night was the night of new moon and Inuyasha's time of weakness. Hezaa noticed Inuyasha seemed uneasy today more than he usual.

'What are you so worried about Inuyasha?' Thought Hezaa while she watch a very irritated Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was more than irritated. The scene inside Inuyasha's and Kagome's hut, was that of worry and uneasiness.

"Inuyasha, please you need to relax."

"Relax! How in the hell do you expect me to relax Kagome! This is the first night of the new moon. Where some crazy bitch is out to get us, and we have no idea when she might return. And you're tell me to relax, not till this night is over. But I won't be happy till I kill her for sure."

After walking up to Inuyasha, Kagome took his face in her hands. Bring his lips to hers, they shared a long kiss. Hoping her kiss might help him relax a little, Kagome looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes and asked if felt a little better. Smiling down at her, he gave nod yes.

"Your kisses will always make me feel better Kagome, but...I still don't like this."

"It's only mid afternoon Inuyasha, we still have time to take precautions for tonight."

It was then that Inuyasha's anger grew. Making his voice louder than he wanted it to be.

"PRECAUTIONS! How the hell do you take precautions, when we don't know what that...that piece of shit for woman is going to do next! If Hezaa could fool me that easily into tricking me that she was you, with this nose. What's going to happen next time. Especially if I'm a weak human, huh! She hasn't left this area Kagome, she's trying to find my time of weakness I just know it. So don't tell me all we need to do is take precautions."

With that said Inuyasha left the hut without looking back. He knew he was wrong to take his anger and frustration out on Kagome. But the stress of everything that has happened to them in the last two weeks was starting to get to him.

Inuyasha didn't go far from the hut, he wouldn't make the mistake of leaving Kagome unprotected. Jumping up on a tree branch a little ways from the hut he set and kept watch. This way he was close enough to hear if Kagome cried for help.

But the only crying Kagome was doing was from frustration and heart ache. She knew Inuyasha didn't mean to be so harsh, but it still hurt. After all she did escape Hezaa's trap last time on her own. Kagome might be a clutz sometimes, but not when her child's life was depending on her to keep it safe.

"Why does he always think he has to do everything on his own? Miroku, Sango, and Keade are here to help us too."

Wiping the tears away with the back of her hand she decided to go talk to Sango and Miroku. She needed sometime alone with Sango anyway.

From his spot in the tree Inuyasha watched his wife leave the hut. He knew she was crying, but decided to let Sango handle this one. After all his blood was still boiling. He wasn't mad at Kagome, he was mad at himself.

Far off in the woods Hezaa watched the scene play out between Inuyasha and Kagome. She couldn't hear what they were saying. But she was close enough gather more strength from the argument.

"Seems the half-breed does better on his own. He doesn't even need me to make him mad. But you two are hiding something. And I have a feeling I might know what it is."

Kagome finally made it to Miroku and Sango's hut. Knocking on the door frame of their hut she waited for an answer. It was Miroku who answered the door.

"Kagome? What are you doing here by yourself? Why isn't Inuyasha with you?"

"I'm okay Miroku, it's nothing."

"Come, come my dear Kagome. Do you really expect me to believe that. Let me guess, Inuyasha is in a mood because of tonight am I right."

Kagome only nodded yes, before the tears started again. Leading her into the their hut, Miroku called for Sango. Once Sango saw her best friend and sister crying. She knew what was up. Looking at Miroku Sango only said "Inuyasha." Miroku gave Sango a look and that was all she needed to know.

"You handle Kagome, I'll go handle Inuyasha." Announced Miroku.

Kagome explained everything to Sango, while Miroku headed out to find Inuyasha. Once Kagome finished explaining everything to Sango, they started lunch. Shippou came to visit and helped by playing with Sango's children.

It didn't take Miroku long to find Inuyasha, even thought Inuyasha was still mad at himself. He didn't let Kagome out of his sight for a minute. Looking up in the tree next to Sango's and his hut. Miroku saw Inuyasha sitting on a branch halfway up.

"Inuyasha, I really think we should discuss some things. But not here, we need a more private place."

"And WHO says I have things to discuss? Monk." Shouted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, if you don't come down now! I'll get Kagome to get you down."

"Whatever monk, I'm coming."

Jumping off the branch, Inuyasha gave Miroku a small growl when he landed.

"And where pray tell is a good place to discuss matters might I ask Miroku?"

"Where else, but Kaede's." Announced Miroku with a smile on his face.

Stuffing his hands in his sleeves Inuyasha walked past the hut where his wife was cooking lunch. Inuyasha didn't want to discuss any of this with his friends, this was his problem not theirs. And he didn't want Hezaa to come after them.

"You know Inuyasha." Miroku started say. "We are all in this together. Kagome is like a sister to me and you are like a brother. Families stick together no matter what happens along the path of life."

Inuyasha didn't say a word, he continued to walk not really interested in what the monk had to say. Once they reach the hut. Miroku pushed him through the door with his staff.

"Ah Miroku, Inuyasha come sit and tell this old woman what seems to be the problem."

"If I may Keade, I think with the new moon being tonight, and everything that has happened to Kagome. Inuyasha fears Hezaa will attack or even discover his time of weakness. Does that about cover it Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha only keh and looked away.

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Miroku.

"You think you're so smart monk." Inuyasha said under his breath.

"Inuyasha, ye must stop trying to handle everything on ye own. You have friends here in this village. So let us help ye with this problem. We know what Hezaa is capable of so we just need to keep are guard up. Plus we must not cause Kagome more stress by worrying about small things. Hezaa is a demon so Miroku and I shall place a barrier around your hut tonight."

This barrier idea helped Inuyasha's mood very little. But he agreed to it.

Hezaa knew she needed an inside source, to keep an eye on things. Plus for future plans it would have to be a human. With Kagome's spiritual powers, she could sense and destroy a demon. But if Hezaa used a woman from Inuyasha's village, everything would work out perfectly.

A young woman was washing laundry in the river on the outskirts of the village.

'This is to perfect.' Hezaa said to herself. As she approached the woman from behind.

Using her special powers, Hezaa locked the woman's spirit inside her gem. Placing her hand on the woman's head Hezaa asked her what her name is.

"Kurisutaru." The woman replied.

"Very well Kurisutaru, you are my slave now. I want you to keep an eye on the half-breed Inuyasha and his wife Kagome. I want information about them. Whatever kind it may be."

"Yes mistress I will obey." Replied Kurisutaru.

"Good child do as I ask and I will let you live."

With an evil grin Hezaa left Kurisutaru finish her washing.

**AN: Yes Kurisutaru only belongs to me and my sister. Thank you sis for letting me use the name too.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone KagomeInuyasha92 here once again. I have found some time and was able to help :) I'm super happy I have missed working on this with my sister. Sorry for leaving you all hanging but here is the next chapter and sorry for my babbling lol As always we hope you will enjoy this and please review, can't wait to hear from all of you!**

**Chapter 12**

Back in the village, Miroku and Kaede made their final preparations. Soon there would be a barrier around Inuyasha's and Kagome's hut.

"This better work you old hag! I don't want anyone finding out about tonight." Inuyasha demanded in his usual tone.

"It will work Inuyasha, no one will be able to know about your weakness." Miroku stated calmly while he continued to work.

"They better not you stupid monk! They cannot know that my time of weakness is tonight!" Inuyasha stated right back angrily.

Miroku gave a heavy sigh as he turned to look Inuyasha in the eyes. "Look Inuyasha we all understand, we especially understand why your anger has the best of you right now. My friend, we will do the best to our abilities to help. Trust in Kaede and I that this barrier will work."

Inuyasha just gave his usual "keh!"

'That's Inuyasha for you' Miroku thought silently before returning back to work.

Little did any of them know, there was an unexpected audience listening in; Kurisutaru. She had just made her way back to the village. While passing Inuyasha's hut she could hear the argument, although not very clear. She was only able to hear a little of it but what Kurisutaru caught was more than enough, she had learned about Inuyasha's weakness.

As Kurisutaru passed the group of friends. She bowed to them, and was on her way again. With Inuyasha's nose being weakened by the new moon. He didn't notice Hezaa's scent on Kurisutaru, and so Hezaa's plan would work out perfectly.

Hezaa's plan would have failed miserably at that very moment if were not for the night of the new moon. Luck enough for her it was. Now Kurisutaru would report back to Hezaa what she had over heard the next time and Inuyasha's moment of weakness would be a secret no more!

**XXXXXXX**

Once the barrier was up, Kaede and Miroku left to go back home themselves. Miroku was definitely ready to go home to Sango, especially after dealing with a hot-headed hanyou most of the day. Kaede was also ready to relax for the evening.

When they arrived the old priestess' hut, Miroku bowed and said, "I thank you for your help with the barrier Lady Kaede. I know Inuyasha will never admit it but, I think he was very great full for your help as well."

"It was nothing Miroku. I only hope it was enough. I fear this nightmare is far from over for the young couple." Kaede admitted honestly.

"I fear that you are right Lady Kaede, and if I know Inuyasha the next time he finds any trace of Hezaa. He will stop at nothing to kill her. I just pray it's not tonight."

"Aye Miroku" Kaede said with a soft nod before continuing "This Hezaa demon is far more dangerous than any other demon we have ever faced. Including Naraku I fear...It appears to me she has planned this for a while now."

"I completely agree with you Lady Keade, and I have no doubt in my mind that the next time will be worse than our last. We must keep Kagome in our sights always."

"Aye Miroku...goodnight"

With a nod Miroku walked towards his hut, as he was walking he couldn't help but study all the events that had happened nearly three weeks ago. He hated to think that Hezaa would return, but he knew that she definitely would.

Before entering his own home he gave yet another heavy sigh.

**XXXXXX**

Inuyasha was sitting by the warm fire within the hut. As he gazed into the fire, his face contained no real emotion expect for concentration.

Kagome worked on the stew that she was making for supper. While stirring the stew she looked up at Inuyasha, his golden eyes now brown and his silver hair now black as night.

She sighed and gave a weak smile, knowing that it would be pointless to spark conversation she decided to try any way.

"You know Inuyasha...I think that Sango is trying for another baby."

But Inuyasha didn't say a word, he just continued to stare into the fire. Kagome couldn't take it anymore the blood within her began to boil and the stew forgotten.

"I HAVE HAD IT INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled making Inuyasha jump up.

"You act like you're the only one that has suffered! Did you forget Inuyasha I had to WATCH, everything play out? I'm trying to put this whole mess behind me, behind us. But yet all you can do lately is sit around feeling sorry for yourself." Kagome said her anger only rising higher

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said in complete shock.

"No! Don't you dare, I can't keep dealing with your self-pity Inuyasha."

Something broke just then inside of Kagome and the tears started to fall. Leaving the area around the fire, she ran to their bedroom and flopped down on the futon.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do, so he did what he felt was right. Coming to the bedroom he then set down on the bed behind her. Resting a hand on her back he tried to comfort her to the best of his abilities.

"Kagome, I...I thought I lost you forever...When Hezaa showed up looking like you, I was so happy when I saw you again, at least I thought it was you."

Giving her shoulder a squeeze he continued. "Then when that...that bitch showed her true form. I felt so stupid and...dirty. I should have known she wasn't you. I guess the pain from losing you and then the joy I felt over rode my true senses...I just...I just feel like I totally failed you Kagome."

Sniffing Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha. As she looked at him, he could see the tears running down her cheeks. Taking his sleeves he wiped the tears away.

"Please forgive me Kagome, I know I'm not handling this the way I should. But...I feel so...helpless as to what to do next. If Hezaa is after our child, who knows what she'll do to get it."

As Inuyasha finished these words to Kagome he sadly looked away. She could see the hurt lying within his eyes. After all this was the hardest thing for Inuyasha to admit. In a way he lost this fight with Hezaa, and next time she returned, he feared losing something more valuable.

Taking his face in her hands, she made Inuyasha face her before she spoke.

"Inuyasha, we will win this fight. Even if it feels like you lost this part of the fight with Hezaa, you didn't. We can get through this, together, but if you keep letting this one event with Hezaa get you down. Then you did lose the fight. Please just let it go, I'm here and safe now. Besides Inuyasha, we know that Hezaa can change her appearance at any time, and that she is after our pup. I'll just have to be more careful that's all. We can beat her, I know we can Inuyasha."

A smile came to his face. Once again Kagome was right. Wrapping his arms around her waist he brought her in for a passionate kiss. Breaking away from the kiss he said.

"Kagome you're right. We will win this fight, thank you."

Soon after his words of thanks, he found a better way to truly thank her. Something they hadn't enjoyed for a while. And this time Inuyasha knew it was **his** Kagome that he was making passionate love to, not Hezaa.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As the weeks and months went bye, Hezaa kept in contact with Kurisutaru almost everyday. Kurisutaru told Hezaa that every new moon a barrier was erected around InuYasha's and Kagome's hut. Hezaa had no doubts now that InuYasha's time of weakness fell on this night.

"You have done well Kurisutaru. You are free for now, however I shall check in once a month with you. I need to prepare for my future plans with the miko and hanyou."

"As you wish my mistress." Kurisutaru said while bowing to Hezaa.

Leaving the area where Hezaa and Kurisutaru talked. Hezaa had order Kurisutaru to bathe and stay away for the village for a day. This way InuYasha would not catch Hezaa's scent. This has been the routine for the passed 3 months.

**In the village**

Kagome continued to do her everyday routine. Even though it was now 3 months since her and InuYasha found out she was pregnant. And even if Kagome didn't look scared on the outside, there was one person or hanyou that knew differently.

More than once she cried herself to sleep in his arms. All he could do was do his best to comfort her. Sango had told him something about mood swings. Which he was guessing added to her crying at night. Of all the things he could save her from emotions were out of his league.

Finishing up her rounds with Keade. Kagome decided to visit with Sango. Since both their husbands were out on demon hunt. And Kagome knew Sango's kids could be a handful.

"Sango!" Kagome called before entering the hut.

"Come on in Kagome, I figured you stop by before going home."

"Well you know InuYasha doesn't want me alone anywhere. He's like a guard dog here late."

Sango wasn't quite sure want she meant about the term guard dog. But decided not ask to much about it.

"So have you been sleeping better Kagome since Keade gave you that herbal tea?"

"How did you know about that Sango!?"

"Well Kagome InuYasha was really worried and ask me if this was normal when women were pregnant. So I told that sometimes we get very emotional during this time. Kagome please don't be mad at him. He's just really worried about you."

"I know Sango, but I told him I was okay. He didn't need to worry you. You don't need stress now that you're pregnant."

"Kagome, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't want to support you in your time of need."

"Thank you Sango. But really there's nothing anyone can do." Giving a heavy sigh Kagome continued. "She's watching us Sango."

"Who's watching us Kagome?"

"Hezaa. She's watching me and InuYasha. I...I can feel her. I don't know how to explain it. It's almost like it's her but it's not."

"You mean like a spy Kagome?"

"Yeah I guess."

"And you haven't told InuYasha have you?"

"I can't Sango. If he finds out he'll interrogate the whole village. And not very nicely."

Their talk ended when they heard Miroku and InuYasha arguing outside the hut.

"I can't believe you Miroku! If you get anymore greedy, I'm locking up my winter supplies faraway from here."

"What do you take me for my dear friend. I could never steal from you. At least not with your nose. And besides with you and Kagome having your baby so close to winter I wouldn't dream of it."

"You're just afraid I'll put Tessiaga up your..."

"Okay! I get what you mean InuYasha." Miroku said raising his hands in defeat.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried putting her arms around him.

"I glad to see you to koi. How was your day?" InuYasha asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Exhausting, I can't wait to go home and just relax. How about you InuYasha, did everything go okay?"

"Feh! Piece of cake Kagome. Or in Miroku's case piece of rice. He totally ripped those people off again. Two bales of rice for each sutra, we're lucky to have a job soon."

Kagome giggled at InuYasha statement. "Oh InuYasha, you should know Miroku by now. And you know he'll never change."

"Kagome! I can't believe you just said. How you wound me." Miroku said shaking his head.

"Kagome, why don't you and InuYasha stay for supper? We have plenty of rice and you always like my stew." Sango asked as she walked out to greet her husband.

"I would love to Sango, but I'm not very hungry right now."

Kagome knew InuYasha would surely throw a fit. But Kagome didn't care what InuYasha thought or said right now.

"Of course Kagome. Sometimes I didn't feel hungry when I was pregnant with the twins." Sango replied giving Kagome a small smile.

Deep down Sango knew why Kagome wasn't hungry. Before Kagome left the hut she finished explaining that once a month she sensed that someone was watching her. But every time Kagome looked, nothing! Sango was worried this wasn't like Kagome to not tell InuYasha. But Sango did plan on telling Miroku thought.

"Keh, whatever." InuYasha said cross his arms, now that Kagome left his embrace. To give Sango a fair well hug.

But before Kagome left Sango's arms, Sango whispered in Kagome's ear. "You need to tell him."

Kagome only sighed. She did want to tell InuYasha. But how would he take it? InuYasha already kept her on a short leash. If she told him she felt someone watching her. InuYasha would probably put her in a cage.

Leaving Sango and Miroku to their supper. Kagome waved good-bye, before wrapping one of her arms around InuYasha's arms.

As InuYasha and Kagome walked home. InuYasha could sense something was bothering Kagome. When he went to ask her his voice was came out louder than he wanted.

"Speak woman! What's bothering you. And don't tell me nothing!"

The tone of his voice caused Kagome to "gasp" did he have to use that tone of voice with her.

"Why do think something's bothering me InuYasha? Just because I said I wasn't hungry?"

"Keh! I'm not human Kagome. Did you forget I can smell when you're upset, or nervous. And right now..." *sniff* you're upset and ready to cry."

"Well...I'm not so..."

"So nothing Kagome! When we get home I want to know why you're upset. Damn it Kagome I'm worried! This isn't like you. You always tell me if something's wrong."

Kagome knew InuYasha was right. "Okay InuYasha, I'll explain everything when we get home."

InuYasha only nodded and said. "Okay koi."

Deep in the forest

Hezaa was preparing for the final battle. Kurisutaru would be the only one able to go near Kagome. But she needed to make sure that her plans fell on the night of the new moon. Other wise InuYasha would be powerful enough to stop her. She still didn't know exactly what happened to the hanyou on this night. But the next time she met with Kurisutaru she would tell her to get closer to the house the next new moon.

Once she found out what really happened on this night. The battle would be over and the child would be born in Hezaa's hideaway.

"This well end in 5 months if not sooner my dear miko and hanyou."

Once InuYasha and Kagome made it home. InuYasha started fixing the fire for the evening. While Kagome started fixing some rice. 'Maybe after I talk to InuYasha about what's on my mind I'll be able to eat something.' Kagome thought as she washed the rice.

"I'll be back in a minute Kagome. I just need to get some water and extra wood for tonight." Before Kagome could answer him he was gone.

*Sigh*

"He's never been this upset with me. I just hope he can be reasonable about all this."

As InuYasha laid the bucket in the stream. His mind was racing. 'What's bothering you my Kagome. I hate it when I can't protect you. I can't stand to see you like this Kagome.' Making a fist InuYasha slammed it into the ground. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT! Why...please Kagome let me know what's wrong. I...I can't stand the not knowing. I lost you before I WON'T lose you again!"

After getting his temper under control. InuYasha made his way back to the hut. Walking into the hut he notice Kagome had settled down by the fire pit.

Placing the bucket of water and wood by the door. He walked over to her and set down beside her. Leg's crossed he then pulled Kagome into his lap. Wrapping his strong arms around her and placing his nose in the side of her neck. Just breathing in her sweet scent.

Kagome nestled back into his chest. Trying to figure out how to start.

*Sigh*

"What is it koi tell me." InuYasha's voice almost plaiding. As he tightened his embrace.

"InuYasha just promise me you won't go crazy. I know how you worry, but please don't do something stupid."

"Kagome? Don't...don't you trust me anymore?"

"No! No InuYasha I could never not trust you. It's just... I feel like Hezaa is watching us. I feel a strong presence at least once a month. And it's usually a day or two before the new moon."

InuYasha froze! He knew Hezaa was still after them. But he never smelled Hezaa. And no wonder whatever she was doing she did when he was losing his powers. 'Damn Hezaa she most know.'

Kagome could see InuYasha was deep in thought. And she could see fear starting to show in his eyes.

"InuYasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked placing a hand on his cheek.

"She must know Kagome. Hezaa must know when my night of weakness is. Why else would you feel something and I can't. Damn!"

"We'll get through this InuYasha, I have no doubt in my mind that we won't. I believe in you InuYasha you never failed me yet."

Giving a heavy sigh InuYasha decided to agree with her. When he felt her lips on his he felt all the tension melt away. And soon he found himself returning her kiss. Along with a little extra that night.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the delay I just found out that I sent this to my sister but was never posted. So without making everyone wait any longer. On to the story!**

Chapter 14

Kagome was now six months pregnant, and her body was showing her pregnancy very well now. It became a little harder to do certain things. And with Sango busy with three kids, and another one on the way. Her time being able to help Kagome didn't always work out.

So for the past month Kristurau and Kagome were slowly becoming friends. They would do many different chores together, Kristurau would even stay with Kagome while InuYasha was away with Miroku.

"It's beautiful today, isn't it Kagome?" Kristurau asked, as she carried Kagome's laundry to the river.

"Yes it is Kristurau, but I'll just be happy when the baby is born. I miss being able to things on my own." Letting out a heavy sigh, Kagome started thinking about tonight. 'Another new moon night. How I wish we could find Hezaa and just end this. I know she is watching us, but why can't InuYasha find her? How I wish we could just live without hiding all the time.'

Kristurau could see Kagome was lost in thought so she asked about the baby. Hoping maybe happy thoughts of her unborn child would help. "So when is your due date Kagome?"

Not really knowing what to say Kagome just shrugged her shoulders. "We don't really know, Keade thinks I'll have the baby soon. Since it's a half demon. At least we think it will be half we're not really sure. Since InuYasha is a half-demon, the baby could be quarter-demon. I guess along with not knowing if it's a boy or a girl. We get to wonder if the child will be a half-demon, quarter-demon, or just plain human."

"Wow, that is really neat Kagome. What is InuYasha hoping for a boy or a girl?" Kristurau asked, as she set the laundry basket down.

"We haven't really talked about any of that yet. I guess he would be happy either way." *Sigh* "Kristurau, can I tell you something private? It's nothing bad, but I just feel you should know."

Looking up form her work, Kristurau could hear the worry and sadness in Kagome's voice. "What is it Kagome? You know I'm here for you, at least I'll always try to help."

"Thank you, Kristurau. You see I only met you a month ago, and well...you see there are somethings that you don't know about me and InuYasha. Things mostly about him that I can't tell you but, you do know there is a very evil demon after us. And I don't won't you to get hurt. And well if this demon knows you are good friends with me, it might try to use you against me. That's what she did to me and InuYasha anyway."

Kristurau was a little confused, what was Kagome getting at? "Kagome, what are you tring to say? You don't want me to help you anymore, or do you just want me to leave?"

"Oh no, never Kristurau! What I'm trying to say is, would you like to stay with me and InuYasha tonight? I haven't really asked him yet, but I will when he gets home this afternoon." Kagome gave Kristurau a little smile, telling her she would handle InuYasha with no problem.

"I would be honored Kagome, thank-you very much." Kristurau said, before going back to work on the laundry.

With Kagome being six months into her pregnancy, InuYasha was very protective of her. If it wasn't for the fact that winter was only a few months away. Kagome doubted Miroku would get InuYasha to help with any work at all. And even though Kagome knew why he was being so overprotective. She still found herself frustrated with InuYasha's closeness. So when InuYasha returned that afternoon, he was by Kagome's side as soon as he hit the village.

Taking his wife gently into his arms, and placing soft kisses to her neck. "InuYasha, stop that, we have company."

"Oh who's here? Did Keade come already to put up the barrier for tonight?"

As Kristurau walk from their hut. InuYasha released Kagome from his embrace. "It's you Kristurau, so how did things go while I was away?"

Bowing in InuYasha's direction, Kristurau then answered him. "Everything went well Lord InuYasha, your wife did have some back pains earlier. But that's normal at this point."

Looking back at his wife with concerned eyes. InuYasha then looked back at Kristurau. "Well I'm glad we have you to help, and really Kristurau you don't need to call me Lord InuYasha. I sure in hell don't want to be reminded of my brother. So Kristurau I guess you'll be leaving, we'll see you in the morning than."

It was then Kagome spoke up. "Actually InuYasha, I told Kristurau see could stay with us tonight. You know incase Hezaa would try to use Kristurau to get to me."

Trying his best not to lose it, InuYasha gentle spoke. "Kagome can I have a word with you. Outside!" Little did InuYasha know he just signed his death warrant!

Stepping outside Kagome answered him. "Yes InuYasha, what's wrong?"

Crossing his arms as he stood in front of his wife, InuYasha continued. "Kagome why in the hell is she staying tonight, did you forget what night it is?"

Crossing her arms as well Kagome stood her ground. "Of course I know what night it is. But Hezaa is sure to come after Kristurau, if she finds out she is friends with us."

A growl escaped his lips as he was about to speak. "Yeah and what if she's the spy Hezaa has looking for my time of weakness. I'm sorry Kagome but she can't stay here!"

"How could she be a spy, you would smell Hezaa on her if she was InuYasha. Besides you can go to bed early, then that way she won't see you." Kagome started to stand straighter as she stood her ground.

The jingle of Miroku's rings on his staff cause Kagome to look towards her other friend, and waving him over. "Miroku can you help me with something here?"

One look towards the couple, left Miroku know to just stay out of this argument. "I would love to help you my dear Kagome. But something tells me this is something you two need to fix yourselves." With that said Miroku took a seat next a tree, deciding it would be best to wait for Keade there.

Shaking his head InuYasha just stood looking at Kagome. He had no idea Kagome would act this way at a time like this. "I don't get you Kagome? You know Hezaa is after us yet you think there's no danger in letting this Kristurau stay here to night? I'm sorry Kagome, but I'm not backing down on this!"

'Oh boy InuYasha, now you're going to get it.' Miroku thought as he watched his friends fighting. 'Dont you know it's bad to fight with a pregnant woman InuYasha? Especially when it's your wife.'

And sure enough! "SIT BOY!" The ground shook from the impact. "I can't believe you InuYasha! After everything Kristurau has done for me. This is how you would treat her? Well I'm sorry Mr. But she's staying!"

And without saying another word Kagome left InuYasha face down in the dirt. Miroku knew InuYasha would overreact. And he also knew Kagome would not back down either. The only difference was, InuYasha's beads.

Slowly approaching his friend, Miroku just chuckled. "So once again you end up eating dirt my dear friend."

Picking himself up out of his own hole. InuYasha only growled at Miroku. "You know what Miroku, I seem to remember you getting hit with Sango's weapon more than once when she was pregnant with the twins."

Chuckling at InuYasha's words, Miroku only gave a smart answer. "Well at least you know what to expect, Sango can really hit HARD!"

"Oh and these damn sit commands don't?"  
Now standing up, InuYasha brushed the dirt from his robes. "I just don't like this Miroku, who knows that demon has planed. *Sigh* we're so close now Miroku. What if...I lose her and the baby Miroku?"

"You won't InuYasha! We're all worried about Kagome as well my dear friend. But don't push her to much or you'll be eating dirt regularly."

Looking in the direction his wife just went. InuYasha couldn't help but wonder just what the hell felt so wrong?"

Kristurau could tell Kagome was upset when she entered the hut. Quickly coming to her side, Kristurau held out her arms to Kagome. Embracing her. "Kagome what happened?! I heard a loud noise."

"It's nothing Kriturau, InuYasha just didn't want to listen, so I put him in his place." Giving Kagome a confused look, Kristurau decided not to make Kagome stressed. So she dropped the subject. "Come on Kagome let's get you some tea, and relax for a bit."

Smiling at her friend Kagome nodded yes. As they prepared their tea InuYasha entered the hut. Both Kagome and InuYasha glanced at each other, but didn't say a word. As he walked into their bedroom.

"You know Kagome I can leave, you and InuYasha don't need to worry about me being safe. I'll just be on my way." Kristurau went to stand up when a hand stopped her.

"You don't have to go Kristurau, he will get over this. Besides I'll feel better knowing your safe." The smile on Kagome's face left Kristurau know her words were true. "Okay Kagome, if it makes you feel better I'll stay."

Miroku and Keade finished putting up the barrier as Kagome And Kristurau worked at the fire pit making supper. The day had ended and still InuYasha and Kagome had not spoken.

And as the day ended Kagome settled down by the fire pit for a good nights sleep, along with Kristurau. When all was right Kristurau quietly stood and walked to the front of the hut. Pulling the sutra from the door frame. The barrier was no more and in walked Hezaa!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well my dear readers here is where this story takes a turn for the worse. Will are villain get what she wants? Or will InuYasha be able to save his wife and new born child? **

Chapter 15

A smile was on her face as she walked through InuYasha and Kagome'a hut. Her plan worked out better than she ever expected. Look around she was surprised to see the very person she wanted not with her husband. 'This means the now human InuYasha is in the other room. This will work out very nicely.' Hezaa thought, as she turned to her helper. Without saying a word Kristurau knew what she was to do next.

Reaching down Kristurau picked up the skinning knife from supper. And took her spot next to Kagome. She was waiting for her command. Once Hezaa took her spot at the bedroom door. Kristurau would awaken Kagome and take her away to Hezaa's new cave.

Hezaa being the villain that she was decided this would also be more fun if both InuYasha and Kagome suffered. After all the more pain and suffering the stronger she became. "Wake the girl Kristurau, and show no mercy to the woman. But don't kill her. I want the child alive. For once the child is born I shall use it's body to replace this one."

Kristurau bowed and gave Kagome a kick in her back with her foot. "Ouch! W-What's...what's going on?" Asked Kagome, as she turned to see who kicked her. The fire in the pit had burned down low casting very little light. But Kristurau's voice told Kagome who had woken her.

"Get up now bitch!" Kristurau ordered, kicking Kagome again. "You're coming with me, my mistress has great things planned for you and your baby."

A shiver went up Kagome's back at the sound of Kristurau's voice. It didn't sound like her normal voice. So Kagome knew who had finally returned. It was then Kagome called out for InuYasha.

Hearing Kagome's cry, InuYasha instantly got up and ran to the bedroom door. His human eyesight failed to let him see the figure at the door. And soon InuYasha found himself in the very hands of his dreaded enemy. "Not so fast my dear InuYasha. Or did you miss me that much?" Hezaa gave a chuckle at own joke. As she tightened her grip around InuYasha's body. "You see my dear InuYasha I can't let you go to Kagome just yet. Or my helper won't be able to do her job properly. Now just relax and just maybe I'll let you watch. As I kill your beloved wife again along with your very child." Moving InuYasha further back into the room. Hezaa could feel her power growing.

But InuYasha wasn't giving up yet. Like a dog playing dead, he too could play. Letting his body go limp Just enough for Hezaa to loosen her grip. He made his move. grabbing the Tetsusaiga from beside the bed he stood his ground ready to fight.

"Okay bitch it ends now. You tortured my wife long enough now it's my turn." taking his sword from it's sheath he made his move. But Hezaa was quicker, moving to the side just as InuYasha was about to run the sword through her stomach.

"Good try my friend but you should know you will never have a chance with me in your human form. Besides your precious Kagome is no longer here." With a wave of her hand one of Hezaa's mirrors appeared.

Fear, sadness, anger, and a great loss where all the feelings InuYasha felt at that very moment as he looked into the mirror. There was his lovely Kagome hands tied behind her back and a knife to her throat. As she walked tears ran down her face along with a line of blood from the very spot the knife was pressed to her flesh.

"You see InuYasha you have lost this time for sure. You have no strength and no way of stopping me. And once Kagome is at my new hideout I will give her this." InuYasha looked up at the small bottle Hezaa was holding and he knew whatever was in that bottle was not good.

"Once I give this to Kagome she will give birth, there's nothing to worry about InuYasha your child would've been born this month anyway. But I feel it should be tonight, that way I know my plan will work." Hezaa said, with an evil laugh.

"You son of a bitch! Like I'm going to let you hurt her or my Child, "Letting his anger take over InuYasha made his move. Turning to Hezaa, he swung his Tetsusaiga. But with no luck. Hezaa was gone, only her evil laugh rang out through the woods.

Kagome walked worried and scared. Once again she was a prisoner to Hezaa, and with her so close to giving birth. She couldn't fight her way out this time. Tears streamed down her face. What was Hezaa going to do to her, and her baby? And Kristurau, she wasn't the woman that helped Kagome with her house work for the past month. 'Hezaa is controlling her I just know it.' Kagome thought, as Kristurau pushed her on their way.

"Keep moving Kagome. We're almost to the cave, my mistress has plans for you tonight. And don't even think that InuYasha will save you this time. He's nothing but a weak human." Kristurau said, pushing Kagome on her way.

Soon Hezaa appeared beside Kristurau. A smile on her face she was not going to lose this time. "You should be happy my dear Kagome. After all your child will be born tonight."

Kagome stopped and turned to face Hezaa. "M-My child? how would you know when I'm supposed to give birth?"

Hezaa only chuckled at Kagome's words. But did not answer her. Kristurau gave Kagome a push forward and the three continued on.

The walk seemed like forever to Kagome. But then she was six months pregnant. Her feet and back were killing her. And deep down she had a feeling she was going to die anyway. Her tears had stopped after all what was crying going to do. Kagome knew Hezaa lived for other's pain and suffering and she wasn't going to give Hezaa anymore of her pain. Just so Hezaa could get even more powerful.

Once in the cave Kristurau chained and shackled Kagome to the wall. Hezaa stood and waited till Kristurau was finish. "Here I'm sure our dear Kagome is thirsty." Handing her a clay saucer of water. Hezaa knew it would only be a short wait until her medicine took affect. So she order Kristurau to follow her.

"My dear Kristurua you are doing great. Now for you final job the water you gave Kagome had a special medicine in it. She will go into labor in one hour. Only you can touch the girl her spiritual powers have no affect on you. Once the child is born bring it to me."

"As you wish my mistress." Kristurau said, giving Hezaa a bow.

**A/N: And there it is I know a short chapter. But sadly D and D will come to an end in the next chapter. However I'm not sure when I'll get it posted. So till next time see ya.**


End file.
